


The Phoenix Fire

by kitchensinkwithAlovelypen



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blood, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitchensinkwithAlovelypen/pseuds/kitchensinkwithAlovelypen
Summary: A phoenix obtains new life by arising from the ashes of its predecessor. Some say the phoenix dies in a show of flames and combustion, and others claim that the legendary bird dies and simply decomposes before being born again.





	The Phoenix Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration comes when you least expect it.  
> From a spontaneous idea, to a (hopefully) somewhat haunting story.  
> I hope you enjoy. :)

Tyler exhaled deeply as the fire he had started cackled loudly in front of him. He set his pencil down forcefully on the table as he got up to calm the fire. He grabbed the poker, only to promptly be burned by its hot iron.

“Shit!” he hissed, dropping the tool on the ground in the process. 

He took a moment to observe the burn, now forming on his palm. 

He sighed. “Well, that’s what I get for leaving it out of its holder I suppose.” 

Fetching the tool, he proceeded to shift the logs he had thrown on earlier to rotate the heat, so the logs could burn better overall. Once he had finished he returned to his journal, making sure to store the poker this time. He grabbed his pen, quickly tapping it against his lips as he read the four things he’s had written down for about twenty minutes now. These four phrases that have been haunting him for months. Some of the last things that were ever spoken to him. For a moment his eyes darted to the small little vase sitting on the table in front of him, a smile appeared on his face. 

Letting out a slight chuckle, his eyes quickly fell to the floor, smile fading away. His expression slowly changed to anger as his hold on the pen became stronger. 

“GOD FUCKING DAMNIT!” He shouted, chucking the pen into the flames. 

He groaned, sliding his hands over his face, stopping when the base of his palms covered his eyes. Tears began to cascade from his eyes as his breaths quickened. 

Ripping his hands away from his face, he quickly grasped the vase and pulled it close to his chest. He steadily rocked back and forth, eyes clenched shut now as he tried to calm himself. 

“Deep breaths Ty, deep breaths. You can do this. It’s gonna be okay.” 

He tried to forget.

He wanted to forget. 

He needed to forget. 

He couldn’t forget. 

Still shaking, he ever so carefully removed the lid and set it down on the table. Giving himself another moment, he took a deep breath and peered inside. Instantly he flinched, clenching his eyes shuts and turning his head. 

It was the same.

It was always the same.

It will always be the same. 

After another minute, he worked up the courage and looked inside again. Staring up at him was a grey pile of ash. Almost immediately he started to cry again, tears falling right into the vase, being absorbed almost instantly by the dry flakes that were once his best friend. Even after so long, Tyler still shook his head in disbelief. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” 

He said it over, and over again, until it didn’t mean anything to him anymore. He said it until it morphed those two words into new words that were so different and so foreign to him that they didn’t even sound right as they left his lips. Slowly exhaling, Tyler set the vase back onto the table, taking a moment to admire the beautiful Phoenix artwork that had been drawn on, but was now fading due to constant close exposure with the fire. Slowly but surely, Tyler stopped crying. He sat there staring, for several minutes, just watching the vase. As a singular tear rolled down his face, he whispered one thing, quickly fading out into the night.

“…Josh” he said it so softly, so calmly.

“Josh…” he said it again louder.

“Josh.”

“JOSH!”

“JOSH! JOSH, OH GOD JOSH!”

Tyler ran down the alley after the cries for help. “JOSH I’M COMING! WHERE ARE YOU?” He turned the corner. 

“T-Ty…ler.” A voice cried weakly, just loud enough to be carried by the wind. Straight ahead he saw his friend lying on the ground. He had never run faster in his life.

“C’mon Josh please! Hang in there.” He begged to himself. “Damnit! Why are these alleys so long!” 

He was almost there. Just a little longer Josh. It’ll be okay, just hang in there. 

“Tyler…” Josh said again, using most of his strength to look up at his approaching friend. 

“I’m almost there Josh, hold on!” he shouted.

“No… Tyler.” Josh coughed “You need… to run…” 

“What? Are you crazy? Why would I do th-” 

Tyler stopped as three guys stepped out of the shadows. He watched in horror as they moved in closer, smug looking grins barely visible on their silhouetted faces. As they neared, Tyler had been able to make out more of their features. Two of the guys looked to be your averagely built meat head. All brawn, not a lot of brain. As they crept closer, Tyler finally had a chance to view the third guy. He was taller than the others, and definitely looked a lot stronger. His head was shaved and- Tyler froze. He couldn’t believe his eyes. His mind was telling him to run, but his legs wouldn’t move. Repeatedly being smacked against his hand was a baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire, and it was covered in blood. 

“N-no.” Tyler told himself. “Th-there’s no w- I won’t belie-” 

He looked down at Josh. 

All the color drained from his skin. 

He was lying in a pool of blood. 

Tyler dropped down onto his knees. “J-Josh…” he whimpered. 

“Oh, I’m sorry…” the guy began sarcastically. “Was he with you? You see, the boys and I were getting a little bored, until we found your little play thing of course.” 

Still immobilized by fear, Tyler looked up and glared at him. As the tears began to form in his eyes, Tyler managed to squeak out a small “Why?”. The man took a couple steps forward, making Tyler ever so slightly lean backwards but tried his hardest not to move. He knelt on the opposite side of Josh, leaning into Tyler’s face so that he could feel his hot, disgusting breath. He sprouted a wide grin, and with one slow motion, he licked the surface of his teeth. Leaning in closer to Tyler’s ear he whispered five horrible words.

“Cause why the fuck not?” 

The next thing Tyler knew, he was being held down on each side of his body. The bald one was standing up now, a few feet back holding his Jaw, it was bright red. Tyler had punched him. 

“Oh, now you did it” a voice whispered into his left ear.

“You’re as good as dead boy” came from his right. 

Tyler kept staring, blank expression on his face. The bald one let out a quick, coarse, chuckle. He stepped forward to Tyler, so his toes were aligned with Tyler’s heel. 

“Oh, you’re gonna pay for that one.” He started angrily. “I’m gonna make you wish y-” 

“Just fucking kill me.” Tyler interrupted, face still empty of any emotion. The bald one looked a little surprised. 

“Tyler…?” A voice caught them both off guard. 

Tyler ignored it. 

The bald one took a moment to glance down at Josh, quickly returning his gaze to Tyler. “Normally I let my play things suffer. A lot.” His gaze turned psychotic as those last words left his mouth. “But you’ve really pissed me off tonight. So, I guess I can do you one last favor…” He trailed off, lifting his bat up to lay on his shoulder. “But first…” He lifted the bat once more, bringing it next to his face.

Tyler’s eyes widened. 

He fucking licked it. 

Slowly his tongue ran over every little thorn on that side of the bat. 

“Alright then” he growled, smacking the bat against his palm. “Nighty night” He raised the bat straight up over his head, taking a moment to lick his lips, leaving small traces of blood. As he started to swing everyone froze. A sharp wail pierced the silent night air. Sirens. Within a matter of seconds, the noise grew louder and louder, until the flashing lights could be seen peeking their way around the corner from which Tyler had first entered. Amongst the ruckus Tyler had a cocky grin on his face, disappearing quickly as the goons began to shout. 

“Shit boss, we gotta run!” Screamed the guy on Tyler’s left. 

Baldy groaned. “Next time boy! Say goodbye to your friend for me, would ya?” They darted off into the shadows, leaving only Tyler and a badly injured Josh to vouch for their existences. Tyler quickly lurched himself over to Josh’s side. 

“Oh my god Josh. Josh please stay with me!” he cried, fear finally able to escape his body.

“Tyler…” Josh said weakly, still managing a smile. “You did it. I’m so proud of you.” He coughed. 

“Josh it’s ok, you’re gonna be okay.” Tyler reassured. 

Josh slowly shook his head. “Don’t lie to yourself Tyler.” He coughed again, twice. “Just do me a favor, yeah?” He grabbed onto Tyler’s hand. Tyler could feel how weak he was. Tears began to form in his eyes. 

“Just make sure… to treat people as you wish to be treated, don’t take anything for granted, and…” He burst into a coughing fit. 

Tyler snapped back into reality to find the flames had gone out of control. 

“Shit!” he coughed. 

Quickly, he got up and calmed the flames with the slightly cooled poker. He ran over and opened a few windows to allow the smoke to flow out. From outside sirens could be heard off in the distance. He checked his watch, looking back out the window to find the crisp golden sun beginning to rise in the distance. With a somber expression, but a faint smile on his face, Tyler went back to sit back on the warm couch. He ripped the page out of his journal and tossed it into the fire. He quickly grabbed a pen from the cup on the table and scribbled something on the fresh page. He closed the lid on the vase, and set it on the other page. He let his back fall onto the leather, and with a deep breath, he closed his eyes.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Shit!” A voice yelled, as the sound of burning wood cackled all around them. “Stevens! Where are you?” 

“I-in here sir!” A voice shouted nervously around the corner.

“Well hurry up! This place is about to come down on top of us!” The first guy roared. 

“Right behind ya boss! I just gotta gra-” 

Before Stevens could finish his sentence A loud crash came from the other room, followed by screaming. “FUCK! I’m pinned. HELP!” 

“ERICKSON! Damnit.” He hissed. “Stevens! Get the hell out of here! I’m gonna get Erickson.” 

“Y-yes sir!” Stevens cried. 

He rushed into the other room to find Erickson lying on the ground, pinned by a portion of the ceiling. “God damnit Erickson, hang in there!” He shouted, running over as he began to easily lift the scattered remains of the house. 

“Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry” Erickson repeated as he was helped to his feet. 

The man chuckled. “I guess that’s what I get for leaving you on your own, eh? Now, let’s hurry, or we won’t make it out of here.” 

They quickly rushed out of the building, just leaving the door as the rest of the house collapsed in on itself. Coughing, the man ripped off his safety equipment as he walked around to the other side of the truck. He slowly slid down into a sitting position as he lit a cigarette. Footsteps nearing his left side. 

“You okay boss?” Erickson asked. He let out a long trail of smoke. 

“Yeah… I’m- I’m good. Stevens?” he waited a minute, and with no reply he turned his head to the right and asked again “Stevens?” 

Stevens was sitting on the ground, staring at something in his lap.

“Stevens!” he shouted this time. 

“Huh, wha- oh.” Stevens turned towards the two.

“Whatcha got there?” The man asked.

Stevens got up and walked it over to them. 

“I uh-” He began nervously. Knowing he wasn’t supposed to take anything. “It was -- there was a note, I thought that-” 

The man held his hand up, taking the object out of Stevens’ hands. 

It was a small vase, with a faded painting of a Phoenix.

“And this… note?” he asked, scratching his bald head.

“R-right.” Stevens stammered. He shakily took the note from his pocket and handed it to the man. He read it.

 

To whomever find this, please take this vase.  
Take it to the morning sun, so it may see another day.  
Don’t worry about me.  
I’m going home, happy and unafraid.  
It served me well until my dying days.  
Just know this: You can start over each morning.

 

Everything was quiet for several minutes.

“Sir?” A voice came from his right.

“Shh, he’s thinking… I think” he heard from his left.

The man let his head fall back onto the cool metal. He took a long drag from his cigarette. He turned to look at Stevens.

“You know…” he began softly. “I’m real proud of you – both of you.” He looked to Erickson for a moment, before returning his gaze to Stevens. “Just do me a favor, would ya?” 

Stevens’ eyes widened expectantly. “Anything sir!” 

He held the vase back out to him. “Take care of this alright? Keep it safe. Treat it as you would treat anyone else.” He smiled. 

Stevens nodded confidently. 

“What do you say we get out of here? We’ve done all we can do.” He finished softly. 

His partners stood up and got back into the truck. 

The man took one final moment to look at the remains of the house. As he began to turn away he saw a silhouette out of the corner of his eyes, leaning against the garage. He quickly turned to find nothing there. He stared at that spot for a moment, a faint smile growing on his face. He got in the truck and they drove away into the sunrise.


End file.
